<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AkaShira by ArtisticAnimeThot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505867">AkaShira</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot'>ArtisticAnimeThot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Morning Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested Rarepair from Wattpad so why not add it here too!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AkaShira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Top Akaashi</p><p>Bottom Shirabu</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>Akaashi and Shirabu met through a mutual friend a few years ago and had been together ever since.</p><p>Akaashi woke up to the younger male grinding up against him while whimpering.</p><p>Akaashi leaned in a kissed Shirabu's neck causing the younger male to let out a moan. Akaashi slipped his hand down Shirabu's boxers and whispered something into the younger male's ear before inserting a finger inside.</p><p>Shirabu's hole was still wet from last night so Akaashi's finger easily slipped inside the smaller male's hole causing the younger male to open his eyes.</p><p>"Kaashi?"</p><p>"You were grinding against me in your sleep." Akaashi whispered in the younger male's ear.</p><p>"I was not." Shirabu replied as his face turned red</p><p>"Now why would I lie?" Akaashi asked as he slipped another finger in Shirabu's hole causing the smaller male to let out a moan.</p><p>Shirabu burried his face into the pillow embarrassed causing Akaashi to laugh.</p><p>Akaashi slipped another finger into Shirabu's hole before thrusting into him. Shirabu bucked him hips back as a tiny whimper escaped from his mouth.</p><p>He thrusted into him a few more times with his fingers before removing them completely causing the smaller boy to whimper from the loss.</p><p>Akaashi slipped down his boxers and slid into Shirabu's tight hole causing the shorter male to moan.</p><p>Shirabu thrusted his hips back onto Akaashi and closed his eyes.</p><p>Akaashi laughed at the smaller boys effort but soon took over grinding into the boys hole before harshly thrusting inside of him the younger male.</p><p>"Mngh Kaashi.~"</p><p>"Hush Kenjirou." Akaashi whispered as he wrapped his arms around Shirabu's waist. Shirabu moaned and closed his eyes as he felt Akaashi thrust inside of him again.</p><p>Akaashi put his head in Shirabu's neck and started thrusting into Shirabu's hole even faster brushing up against the younger boys prostate over and over again. Shirabu closed his eyes and moaned as he clenched onto the bedsheets.</p><p>Akaashi kissed Shirabu's cheek before thrusting inside of the brunette once more.</p><p>Shirabu arched his back as he felt himself closer to an orgasm. Akaashi thrusted into Shirabu's hole once more brushing over his prostate causing the younger male to cum all over the sheets as he let out a loud moan.</p><p>Akaashi thrusts became slower and he came soon after cumming inside Shirabu's hole. Shirabu whinned and threw a pillow onto Akaashi's head.</p><p>"Way to early for that." Shirabu groaned as he burried his head back into the pillow and fell asleep causing Akaashi to laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>